In German Published Patent Appln. No. 196 04 134, a method and a device are described for controlling a brake system of a motor vehicle having an electric drive. During the braking of the vehicle, while using the electric drive for simultaneously charging a battery, the hydraulic brake torque exerted upon at least one wheel by the at least one wheel brake cylinder of the hydraulic brake system is supposed to be reduced/prevented in spite of an operation of the brake pedal by the driver. In addition, by opening the wheel outlet valve of the hydraulic brake system, the pressure medium displaced from the master brake cylinder is supposed to be transferred via the at least one wheel brake cylinder into at least one storage device, which may be a low-pressure accumulator. In this way, regenerative braking carried out by the electric drive is supposed to be blendable.